


Пряничный домик

by av2



Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Одной лютой и голодной зимой Ривай, курьер на службе Совета депеш, решает срезать путь и ночью поскакать сквозь темный лес.
Relationships: Levi/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Пряничный домик

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Второе название «О дружбе людоеда и человека».  
> 2\. Слеш здесь в глазах смотрящего, как и сам микери, как и мораль сей басни. Текст появился после того, как эротические фаноны автора втемяшились в сюжет одноименной сказки Братьев Гримм (более известной как «Гензель и Гретель»), поэтому представляет собой какого-то гибрида, существующего по принципу «взболтать, но не смешивать», а также «ни вашим, ни нашим».  
> 3\. Написано на SnK December fest.

**･*☆*･**

Жил да был в одном городе Ривай. Ростом он не вышел, но был до того ловким и проворным, что его не словить и не угнаться. Занимался он тем, что развозил срочные письма в другие города и деревни. Это была хорошая и важная служба, поэтому, когда одной лютой зимой в стране наступил голод и безработица, он все равно каждый день ездил с посылками и депешами. У него был самый быстрый конь, самая теплая одежда, самая прочная шпага — и все потому, что он был расторопнее всех. В Совете, в котором он работал, его ценили и считали незаменимым. Риваю это было очень приятно, хотя виду не давал — сам себя он считал бесстрастным. Он был скуп на эмоции, а из-за своенравности у него не получалось ни прижиться в компаниях, ни свыкнуться с напарниками. У него не было друзей и семьи, но он не грустил — ему нравилось работать и не нравилось сидеть без дела.  
  
Чем он только не занимался в выходные! Гулял по городу, ходил по магазинам, а в непогоду оставался в своей скудно обставленной квартирке и читал книги. Смотрел в окно, наблюдая летом за каплями дождя, осенью — за стучащим градом, зимой — за прилипающими к стеклу снежинками. Когда темнело, он разжигал печку и наспех готовил поесть. Жуя смотрел в огонь, убирал посуду после себя и ложился спать, чтобы утром пойти в конюшни, перекинуть через плечо сумку и начать свой путь — пойти туда, где давно не бывал, где не доводилось ему бывать.  
  
Со временем необычных мест оставалось все меньше, и жизнь стала слишком предсказуемой, скучной. Хотелось перемен, чего-то нового, но чего именно — было непонятно.  
  
Так и жил.  


**･*☆*･**

Однажды зимой, в декабре, когда ветер свирепствовал, а мороз жалил кожу, нужно было срочно отправить депешу в другой город. Ривай не обрадовался, когда получил это задание — в такую погоду и собаку не выгонишь, а тут ехать в дальнюю даль! И через лес, и по пустынной вьюжной дороге, и через разбойничьи угодья... Но делать было нечего — долг зовет, надо ехать. Вздохнул Ривай, взял конверт с красивой темно-красной печатью, спрятал его в свою кожаную сумку и ускакал в метель.  
  
Уж сильно разозлилась вьюга к вечеру: снег и ветер кружили вокруг Ривая, холодили глаза и пытались скинуть его с седла, но они с конем держались что есть сил. В трактире перед лесом он остановился передохнуть и согреться. Только успел стряхнуть с плаща снег, его встретил услужливый хозяин, подал жидкую похлебку и кислое вино — но все это было такое горячее, что Ривай сразу же отогрелся. Насытившись, попросил он покормить и напоить коня, но хозяин отказал:

— Нечем нам вашего коня кормить, месье. Все сено уже давно распродали.   
  
— Как же вы тогда других лошадей кормите?  
  
— А мы их не держим. Всех закололи и засолили.  
  
Задумался Ривай, что придется ему коня своего морить голодом, а потом гонять его по непростой дороге, и решил сегодня передохнуть.  
  
— Так может, место у вас найдется переждать непогоду?  
  
— Этого тут тоже для вас нет, месье, — ответил трактирщик. — Стоит вам заснуть, как вашего вороного быстро украдут, шпагу с плащом сорвут и оставят в чем мать родила.  
  
И правда — не пощадил голод этот дом. Было видно, что тут поселилась бедность: молчаливые гости сидели, закутавшись в какое-то заношенное тряпье, приезжих вроде него вообще не было. Хилая дочка жалась к камину, мать еле-еле мыла глиняные горшочки, только яркий огонь знай себе беззаботно трещал. Ривай вдруг насторожился — для этого места он выглядел очень состоятельным со своим ухоженным конем Яблочком, гибкой шпагой в красивых кожаных ножнах и добротным зеленым плащом.  
  
— Раз так, то что же тогда мне делать?  
  
— Лучше послушайте моего совета: езжайте старой тропой через лес. Там не будет вьюги, дорога широкая, и уже к рассвету будете на той стороне.  
  
Кто-то неодобрительно крякнул, услышав эти слова. Ривай пригляделся к кривым беднякам в лохмотьях и подумал, что посетители здесь — люди рисковые, буйные; чем быстрее он отсюда уберется, тем лучше. Правда, ехать ночью по незнакомой лесной дороге — уж очень отчаянная идея, но ему это не впервой.  
  
— Спасибо, месье, — поблагодарил трактирщика Ривай. — Я так и сделаю.  
  
Заплатив за еду, он собрался, дал какой-то жалкий пучок сена Яблочку, напоил его и выехал на старую дорогу. В лесу вьюжный ветер сменился шумом качающихся стволов и одетых в снег веток. Тропинка блестела в скудном свете серого неба и хрустела под копытами, было тихо и спокойно.  
  
Трактирщик не соврал — на такой прямой, как палка, дороге заблудиться было невозможно. Так они с Яблочком и брели: медленно, но уверенно, пока их путь не преградило огромное поваленное дерево, обросшее снегом. Ривай спешился, но в седло обратно так и не сел — за стеной тропинку сильно замело, и чем дальше он смотрел, тем выше казались сугробы. Пришлось сойти в сторону и искать свои пути — так Ривай ходил и ходил, водил своего коня и водил, а когда захотел вернуться к дороге, то не сумел ее найти. Страшно ему стало — заблудился совсем в холодных стенах и под колючими крышами елей, а проклятую депешу хотелось вытащить из сумки и со злости разорвать. Корил себя, что надо было не спешить и не лениться, а пойти по тракту: уж с разбойниками он совладал бы легче, чем с суровым лесом! Яблочко своей унылой мордой дышал теплым паром в лицо, тоже обвиняя Ривая в глупости — хорош хозяин!  
  
Стиснув челюсти, он пошел туда, где, по его мнению, была дорога. В нетерпении решил спуститься по обрыву, и вдруг Яблочко споткнулся и рухнул вниз, не удержавшись на такой крутизне. Он кубарем покатился по скрытой под снегом ледяной корке и в пути напоролся на торчащий сук поваленного дерева. Ривай побежал за ним, почти падая на землю вперед лицом, а когда добрался, то обнаружил, что шансов нет совсем: ветка разворотила животному брюхо. На снег выплеснулась кровь, в серебристом свете блестели выпавшие внутренности — лошадь доживала последние минуты. Не дожидаясь их, Ривай сжалился и заколол старого друга, воткнув шпагу ему под челюсть. Такая глупая смерть для боевого коня! Сколько лье они проскакали вместе! Погоревал Ривай немного, сидя рядом с Яблочком, а потом встал, перекинул через плечо сумку и пошел вперед — так просто сдаваться он не собирался.  
  
Долго он шел по лесу и до того замотался, что уже не знал, куда идет. Ноги онемели от холода, сапоги промокли от снега, а плащ на нем заледенел и стал похож на доску. К утру заплутавший Ривай все время вспоминал свою квартирку с печкой в углу да трактир с веселым треском поленьев в камине. И вдруг смотрит — вдалеке, меж стволов, как оранжевая звездочка, горит чье-то окно. Ноги тут же повели его туда, вышли на дорожку, и Ривай опомнился только на опушке с большим каменным домом. На синие сугробы падал яркий желтый свет, снег толстым слоем сидел на крыше, а из возвышавшейся трубы тянуло дымком. У Ривая перехватило дух от этого сказочного вида, и он бросился из последних сил за спасением к большой двери — а та ему возьми и отворись.  
  
Зашел он внутрь, и сразу на него дыхнуло теплом. У стены камин горел ярко, в котелке над огнем варилось что-то мясное, а в воздухе витал запах свежего хлеба. Ривай постоял на пороге, покричал хозяев да не дождался — скинул с себя плащ с сапогами и примостился между камином и теплым боком здоровенной печки. Хорошо ему стало: кожа порозовела, тело прогрелось до последней косточки, и вскоре его одолел сон.  
  
Проснулся Ривай от жара, заваленный с ног до головы ворохом колючих одеял. Качаясь на кресле-качалке, он размотался из кокона и замер, увидев перед собой спину очень большого человека, одетого как дровосек. Тот хозяйничал у стола, небрежно расставлял тарелки, гремел ложками. Ривай вдруг посмотрел вокруг и приметил то, чего не заметил сразу: стол этот уж больно высок, стулья будут побольше обычных, шкафы у стен уж слишком длинные, а двери-то, двери! Сразу вспомнил он детские сказки-небылицы про ужасных и жестоких великанов, живущих в лесу и питающихся людьми, и понял, что пропал. Услышал его возню людоед, обернулся:  
  
— А... проснулся? Вставай, будем есть.  
  
Выглядел он совсем обычным, даже немного простодушным. Белобрысый и усатый, с прищуром в глазах, но Ривай незнакомцам так сразу никогда не верил. Он попытался встать и сразу же плюхнулся обратно в кресло — на руках и ногах от пережитого холода выступили большие волдыри, ходить было больно. Великан это подметил, взял его на руки и усадил за стол, налил в тарелку густого ароматного супа с мясом и дал большую ложку. Сложно было ею есть: на одной руке пальцы не гнулись, на второй кожа болела, но расторопный хозяин и тут выручил, сам накормил гостя. Смутился Ривай за себя, покраснел — ни встать не может, ни поесть. «Ни убежать, — огорченно подумал он, украдкой поглядывая на великана. — Может, и не людоед он вовсе?»  
  
— Спасибо, что приютил, — наконец-то заговорил он.  
  
Великан по-доброму посмотрел на Ривая и погладил по волосам. Рука у него была здоровая, грубая и вся в шершавых мозолях.  
  
— В лесу просто околеть. Тебе повезло, — с заминками ответил здоровяк. Произнесенные с хрипотцой слова давались с трудом и получались неуклюжими. — Сколько тебе лет?  
  
— Мне-то? — озадачился Ривай неожиданным вопросом. — Много. В этом месяце тридцать три будет, а что?  
  
— Почти ровесники! — усмехнулся великан. — Я тебя сперва за ребенка принял, уж больно ты худ и мал ростом.  
  
— Я не ребенок! А худ я оттого, что голодно живу, в стране же есть нечего. А чем ты тут питаешься? Часом, не людьми?  
  
Великан улыбнулся ему, почти оскалился.  
  
— Случается, что и людьми, — признался он, вкрадчиво добавив: — Детей вот не ем.  
  
У Ривая сердце ухнуло в пятки. Кинулся уже было из-за стола, попытался отойти, но хозяин-людоед прижал его обратно к стулу, да так, что не вывернуться. Что за невезение! И не остаться, и не уйти!  
  
— Не ешь меня, — бросился просить его Ривай. — Я полезный. Я все могу, а чего не умею — тому выучусь!  
  
Нахмурился великан, отчего-то не понравилось ему услышанное, но быстро смягчился.  
  
— Не бойся, не собирался я тебя есть. Мне как раз помощник нужен по работе и по хозяйству — живу-то я один, взять его мне неоткуда.  
  
— Я бы рад, да у меня служба...  
  
— Через лес в такую погоду я не сунусь. Выздоравливай и зимуй здесь, — упорствовал хозяин, внимательно глядя на Ривая. Не хотелось ему отпускать случайного гостя, совсем не хотелось! — Еды на нас с лихвой хватит, тебе будет кров, а мне — компания.  
  
Думать было нечего — Ривай ответил согласием, и великан будто бы повеселел. Помог ему отмыться, отнес наверх, в натопленный большой чердак, и проколол волдыри, обмазывая покрасневшую кожу лечебной мазью. Настырная забота удивляла и подкупала — за Риваем так никто и никогда не ухаживал.  
  
— Меня зовут Ривай, — представился он, когда недолюдоед закончил бинтовать ему руки. — А тебя?  
  
Великан продолжал молчать, но в дверях обернулся.

— Майк, — вспомнил он. — Да, это мое имя.  
  
Так и познакомились.  


**･*☆*･**

Трескучая зима с каждым днем становилась все холоднее и лютее, но в теплом доме великана Майка все было нипочем. Толстые каменные стены защищали от любых ветров, большой камин прогревал и первый этаж, и чердак, а в подвалах было спрятано столько еды, что хватило бы на троих великанов — а ели они порядочно! Ривай только успевал следить, как в Майке исчезают тарелки каши, булки хлеба, кувшины молока. Готовил тот много и просто, хотя умел стряпать и лакомства, отказаться от которых было ну никак нельзя. Разбалованный этим Ривай быстро почувствовал, что понемногу начал тяжелеть, и его худоба стала быстро сходить на нет. А когда ноги и руки у него зажили, кожа перестала болеть, то он впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя здоровым, обогретым и сытым.  
  
Майк оказался слишком молчаливым и не любил говорить о себе, но кое-что все же рассказывал. Всю свою жизнь он жил в этом зачарованном лесу и никогда не уходил из него. Как младшему сыну, ему пришлось остаться в отчем доме со своей семьей, и когда его братья-сестры разъехались, а родители от старости умерли, то в доме оказался только он один. На него свалились и все хлопоты, и вся работа: уход за жилищем, лесоповал, охота на зверя и иногда — на заплутавшего человека, если такой попадался ему в этой дикой чаще. Но в последнее время люди редко заходили в волшебный лес — старожилы его обходили, а остальные пользовались новой дорогой. Людей становилось все меньше, и к этой зиме они совсем исчезли.  
  
— А мне и не жалко, — говорил Майк, сыто вздыхая за ужином, — с животными намного проще.  
  
Они быстро сдружились — жить вместе оказалось очень приятно. До того Майк жил совсем один и соскучился даже по человеческой речи, а Ривай никогда в своей жизни не пускал никого за порог своей квартиры. Он тихо радовался, что остался, а не убежал в первый же день, получше разглядев здоровую печь в углу и настенные тарелочки с людоедскими мотивами. На одной родители и их детки сгрудились вокруг чана с торчащей из варева ногой, на другой счастливая семья трапезничала за столом, главным блюдом которого был запеченный человеческий торс, на третьей и вовсе отец семейства разделывал чью-то аппетитную голень. Один крепыш с этих рисунков и вовсе был очень похож на Майка — это пугало и казалось милым одновременно.  
  
Развлекались они тем, что рассказывали друг другу разные истории, и слушал Майк чуть ли не разинув рот про испытания Ривая на дороге: погони, встречи с бандитами, соревнования с такими же гонцами. В его приключениях были жаркие угрюмые деревни и северные праздничные города, в которых жили люди добрые и злые, умные и непутевые. Про хитрость свою тоже говорил — как без нее. Нравились эти рассказы Майку, интересно ему было думать про места, в которых никогда не придется побывать, и хотя самому Риваю они казались скучными, приятно было, что к нему и его прошлому относятся с таким вниманием.  
  
Только Ривай выздоровел, он тут же кинулся помогать: ухаживал за коровой в сенях, таскал воду в огромных ведрах из колодца, сам готовил есть. Вместе они чистили дымоход, убирались, чинили мебель — в общем, занимались домоводством, отчего в доме стало уж очень чисто и по-особому уютно. Майк оглядывал свое жилище и не узнавал его — до того домашний и ухоженный у него был вид. В благодарность он выстругал своему маленькому другу ложку, дал самую небольшую тарелку и даже сшил ему новые ботфорты и плащ — чтобы удобнее было ходить в лес, помогать с рубкой деревьев.  
  
Было одно место, где росли огромные деревья-исполины, много толще обычных дубов, сосен и елей. Майк продавал их древесину всей стране по эту сторону зачарованного леса, а Ривай помогал: где великан пилил, он подпиливал, где рубил топором, он подрубливал. Работа спорилась, но идти до этих деревьев нужно было день и ночь, путь был длинным и трудным, уставали оба. Тогда Майк использовал такой трюк: зажмуривался и перед ним из ниоткуда появлялась просторная дорожка, которая вела прямиком к гигантскому лесу. Удивился Ривай, увидев это в первый раз, узнал в этой тропинке ту, по которой он пришел к великаньему дому. «Это все потому, что ты хотел там быть всем сердцем, — объяснил тогда ему Майк. — Если точно знаешь, где хочешь быть — она туда тебя и проведет! Но если вдруг забудешь, куда шел, то путь прервется на середине, и придется добираться самому!»  
  
Однажды трудились они над одним деревом, и пролетала сверху сова, села на ветку и стала смотреть на них да хмуриться.  
  
— Странно, людоед с человеком вместе работают!  
  
Майк услышал ее голос, рассердился да швырнул в нее топором. Но не попал — та вспорхнула с ветки и улетела далеко. Стали они топор искать, да нашли его ближе к вечеру.  
  
— Отчего же ты так разозлился на птицу, Майк?  
  
— А, разболтает всем в лесу — и нашим, и вашим.  
  
Так они дерево и не допилили, расстроился Ривай, но Майк его утешил: погладил по голове и пообещал, что завтра они это дерево обязательно повалят. На следующий день смотрят — а на месте дерева только огромный пень размером с дом. Утащили другие великаны-дровосеки дерево, рассказала всем сова, чем Майк был занят. Делать было нечего — пошли в другое место и взялись за новый ствол.   
  
Однажды, когда охота не спорилась, захотел Ривай проведать Яблочко — вдруг его окоченелый труп никто из оголодавших хищников не заметил, да и седло хотелось вернуть. «Давай, — согласился Майк, — твой конь послужит нам хорошую службу». Зажмурился Ривай, и появилась перед ними волшебная тропинка, которая вывела их к останкам лошади, но были те разодраны и обглоданы — волки обкусали все до костей. Даже седла не было — побывал здесь уже кто-то. Заметил их кролик, начал охать на разные лады:  
  
— И правду сова сказала! Человек с людоедом вместе охотятся!  
  
Опять разозлился Майк. Кинул в кролика ножом и попал — заколол его.  
  
— А зачем ты на этот раз так рассердился, Майк?  
  
— Да расскажет всем от мала до велика.  
  
Вздохнул Майк, взял тушку и пошел обратно — только успевай за ним идти. Дома они сделали вкусное рагу и пока ужинали, Майк все приговаривал, как удачно они выбрались, да поглядывал на Ривая. Наблюдал за тем, как он ест, как смотрит в ответ, как держится — странный у него был взгляд, нехороший, но и не злобный.  
  
Повадился с тех пор Майк трогать его, гладить по спине и пощипывать за бока. Не нравилось Риваю, что его без спроса зажимают, но терпел и мучился, хотя думал, что зря — что может быть на уме у людоеда, который на человека слюнки пускает? Проверяет на жирок, как животное? Или просто так чудно заботится о нем? Попасть впросак совсем не хотелось, не стал он спрашивать этого у Майка напрямик. А то еще разозлится, как на сову или кролика, а у него ни крыльев нет, чтобы скрыться, ни быстрых ног, чтобы попытать счастья убежать...  
  
Как бы Майк ни старался отпугивать от своего дома животных, всех не отогнать. Лес полнился слухами о том, что людоед и человек живут вместе под одной крышей и живут дружно, не ругаясь и не ссорясь. Знала об этом всякая живность: и мышь, и ворон, и бобер в реке, знали об этом и другие людоеды. Печально стало Майку — узнала родня о его новом домочадце, и стал он ждать, когда к ним кто-нибудь наведается. Скоро к ним постучался гость Ость — старший брат Майка, тощий, как палка, даром что выше его на голову. Увидел он Ривая в косынке и фартуке, крутящегося вокруг печи, и загоготал так громко, что затрясся дом, запрыгали сковородки и половицы. Отсмеялся, утер слезу и сел за стол со словами:  
  
— Ну младший, ну удивил! И правда с человеком живешь!  
  
Подавал ему Майк разные яства, подставлял пироги — ничего не жалел для брата, с которым не виделся целую вечность.  
  
— Хорошо ты живешь, — задумчиво сказал гость Ость. — И еды вдоволь, и работа есть, и человек в прислуге.  
  
— Ривай мне друг, а не слуга.  
  
Смолчал Ость, все-таки обижать хозяина дома было бы совсем скверно, и дал Риваю стакан, чтобы тот плеснул ему вина. Весь вечер он обращался с ним, как со служкой, но Майк на это лишь хмурился и брата не останавливал — только показывал Риваю, чтобы тот подливал Остю и не жадничал. Ривай крутился и разливал вино до вечера, пока солнце не закатилось и на дворе не наступила такая темнота, что дальше собственного носа ничего не было видать. Братья вконец напились, наговорились и наелись, пришла пора уж расходиться. Увидел Ость, что за окном чернота и холод, понял, что просидел тут все свои часы и уже давно надо ему быть дома. Решил Майк проводить его, отлучился собрать гостинцев в погребе и оставил Ривая с Остем наедине. Только Ривай отвернулся, и тут — глядь! — Ость ни с того ни с сего тянет к нему свои здоровые лапищи.  
  
— Пойдем со мной, деточка, будешь гостинцем моим, любит моя семья человечинку трескать...  
  
Пьяный был, да силы в нем — не совладать ни одному человеку. Но Ривай был маленький, верткий, изогнулся, провернулся и выполз из хватки, а там и Майк подоспел. Зашел он в дом, увидел их борьбу и тут же бросил мешки с зерном на пороге. Встряхнул непутевого брата, вышел с ним в мороз и вернулся быстро — так, будто и половины пути не прошел.  
  
— Разве ты не ушел провожать братца? — спросил его Ривай.  
  
— Оставил его на дороге, дурака, — объяснил Майк. Сел перед ним и крепко обнял. — Уж прости, что он к тебе полез.  
  
Отпустил его, ушел в спальню, а сам Ривай юркнул к себе. Обрадовался он, что появился у него такой защитник, но и призадумался — Майк не хуже братца смотрел на него так, будто слопать хотел. Уж больно нравилось ему тискать своего маленького друга, любил принюхиваться к нему — будто еду на готовность проверял. Тут невольно задумаешься, что людоед неспроста с ним дружит, а откармливает, держит при себе и все время присматривает, чтобы никуда не сбежал. Вспомнились ему и настенные тарелочки — картинки ведь на них были совсем жуткие. Расстроился Ривай, стало ему не по себе, но убегать все равно не спешил — а вдруг ошибается? Да и куда ему в такую зиму идти?  
  
Дни текли, хлопоты занимали все их время, и скоро наступило Рождество. К этому празднику они подготовились заранее: срубили и поставили в доме невысокую ель, украсили ее, наловили рыбы в проруби, достали каштаны. Майк подарил теплый шерстяной свитер, в котором всегда было тепло-тепло. Ривай сразу впрыгнул в него, поблагодарил и замялся — не знал, что подарить великану, ведь не умел он мастерить и не мог ничего купить. Не знал он, как об этом сказать, думал весь день и только после трапезы, когда Майк спросил его, отчего же он невесел, признался:  
  
— Нет у меня для тебя подарка. Не смог ни сделать, ни найти.  
  
Заулыбался Майк, повеселел от этих слов. Отодвинулся от стола, сел поудобнее, раскинул руки в стороны и сказал:  
  
— Если хочешь сделать подарок, то подойди ко мне поближе.  
  
Вспомнил Ривай свои опасения да подумал, как бы не закончилось все это для него худо. Майк на него опять уставился, как мышь на крупу.  
  
— Отчего же ты смотришь на меня так?  
  
— А почему бы не посмотреть? Ну же, встань рядом.  
  
Набрался Ривай храбрости и шагнул к Майку в объятия, как тот и просил. Поймал его Майк, обнял, прижал к груди, да так крепко, что не вздохнуть. И начал его мять, сжимать лапищами в разных местах, шнобелем своим прижиматься к виску. Обнюхал шею и мокро облизал щеку, даже языком забрался в ухо. Щекотно стало и страшно — ну точно на вкус пробует!  
  
Еле отпихнул его Ривай, на подкосившихся ногах уселся на стул, краешком рукава стер со щеки слюну, глянул на Майка и по его голодному взгляду все понял — кинется людоед сейчас на него и разорвет руками напополам.   
  
— Съесть меня хочешь?  
  
Не понравился этот вопрос Майку, закаменел он весь.  
  
— С чего ты взял?  
  
— Ты же людоед.  
  
Ведь удивлялась сова, удивлялся заяц, да даже Ость удивлялся, что людоед с человеком живет — нельзя, невозможно, не бывает такого!  
  
— Ах, это... И ты туда же! Значит, людоед я, по-твоему?  
  
Поймал Майк его за запястье и начал допытываться:  
  
— И терпел ты меня, потому что я тебя прирезать мог?  
  
Онемевший Ривай вытаращился на него, видит — лицо Майка раскраснелось, сдулось будто, посуровело. Разозлился он, разбушевался! В одно мгновение усадил Ривая перед печкой, разжег ее так, что от жара глаза слипались. Взял со стола каштан, с досады бросил в огонь, и исчез тот, растворился в пламени. Страшно стало Риваю — такой здоровяк его туда кинет, закроет дверку и не выпустит.  
  
— Давно надо было запихнуть тебя туда, чего мучился! — сокрушался Майк. Затем повернулся к Риваю и сказал: — Хочется тебе считать меня людоедом? Считай! И иди в пекло!  
  
— А я разве помещусь там? — испуганно выдавил из себя Ривай.  
  
— Такой-то коротышка! — усмехнулся Майк. — Куда денешься! Сейчас посмотрю...  
  
Нагнулся он над окошком, а Ривай толкнул его вперед — не удержался Майк, упал в огонь и громко закричал. Закрыл за ним Ривай дверку и под жуткие вопли выбежал из дома в чем был — и быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, и не оборачиваясь!   
  
Крики все не стихали и было слышно их далеко-далеко. Зажмурился Ривай, представил перед собой тот трактир с бедными хозяевами, и появилась перед ним старая добрая волшебная дорожка. Он бежал и чуть не падал — казалось, что рассерженный людоед дышит ему в ухо, то размахивая дверкой, то швыряя ему вслед кочергу. Летел Ривай по стоптанному снегу и не останавливался, пока не добежал до знакомого ему человеческого дома. Там он рухнул на пороге и только тогда перевел дух. Подобрала его хозяйская семья, приютила и дала ему свой скудный, но безопасный кров.  
  
Так и закончилась дружба человека с людоедом.  


**･*☆*･**

Прошло немного времени, и Ривай вернулся в свою обычную жизнь. Все уже считали его мертвым, и это возвращение казалось невероятным чудом. Дали ему нового коня — быстрее прежнего, новый плащ — теплее первого, новую шпагу — прочнее старой, и стал он опять носиться по всей стране с депешами, да впредь тот лес обходил стороной и советы местных жителей воспринимал с сомнением.  
  
Его почтовая повседневность оказалась такой захватывающей после спокойной череды дней, но нет-нет да и вспоминал Ривай о той зимовке с тоской. Начало ему казаться, что, быть может, не хотел Майк его есть? И что нужно тому было просто участие в ласках? Он мог хотя бы попытаться ответить на них — но уж слишком эта догадка припозднилась.  
  
Ночью перед глазами вставали события прошлого Рождества, и думалось ему, что, может, Майк и не хотел его бросать в печь, а только пригрозить? Что тогда он не стал закрывать дверку печи на засов, что крики все же стихли, и что Майк выжил. Что он так и продолжает вести хозяйство в своем ухоженном добротном доме один на один с собой. Скучно, но живет и тоже ждет перемен, как ждет их сам Ривай.  
  
Проверять свои домыслы он не собирался, но думал об этом постоянно.  
  
Так и будет жить.  
  
_fin_

**･*☆*･**


End file.
